Judith Myers
Judith Margaret "Judy" Myers is a character in the ''Halloween'' franchise. She first appears in the original Halloween. She is the eldest daughter and child of Donald and Edith Myers, the elder sister and very first victim of her brother, serial killer Michael Myers, and the elder sister of Laurie Strode. In the original ''Halloween ''she was portrayed by Sandy Johnson. Biography Judith Margaret "Judy" Myers was born on 1945 to parents Donald and Edith Myers. Her brother, Michael, was born in 1957 and her sister, Laurie was born in 1961. She adored both her baby siblings greatly. This family lived in a white, two-story house at 45 Lampkin Lane, in the small town of Haddonfield, Illinois. She is notable as being the first person Michael Myers murdered. Halloween (1978) Not much is revealed about Judith Myers in the first movie. She is only seen briefly in the opening scene. What is known about her though is that she is a teenage girl living in a middle-class family in the fictional town of Haddonfield, Illinois. According to the first movie, on Halloween 1963, Mr. and Mrs. Myers went out, leaving Michael in the care of his older sister, Judith. (Laurie Myers wasn't introduced a character in the first movie). Judith ignored Michael, opting instead to make out with her boyfriend in the living room while Michael, unknown to them, spyed on them through an outside window. After making out for a bit, Judith and her boyfriend decide to go upstairs. Michael walks around to the front of the house to watch Judith's window. Once he sees the light go out in her room, he walks around to the back door, which leads to the kitchen. In the kitchen, Michael grabs a large kitchen knife, then walks to the staircase where he sees Judith's boyfriend leaving. Once the boyfriend leaves, Michael goes up the stairs. He sees his clown mask on the floor and puts it on. Then he enters Judith's bedroom. Judith doesn't notice him at first because she is sitting naked at the vanity and brushing her hair. When she turns around and sees the knife in his hand, she yells out his name, embarrassed that he is seeing her naked. At that moment, Michael began stabbing her repeatedly until she fell off the chair, screaming and dying. Still holding the knife, Michael then walks down the stairs and outside, where, coincidentally, a his parents appear, driving up in a car. His father says "Michael?" and removes his mask as his mother looks on in shock. Michael is then sentenced to the fictional Smith's Grove Sanitarium in Warren County. Judith Myers' shocking murder became something of a legend to the citizens of Haddonfield. In 1978, the graveyard keeper, Angus Taylor, continued to express surprise that such a young boy as Michael could commit such a horribel act of violence. The Myers' family moved out of the house because of the incident. The place would remain unoccupied for quite some time. The nature of the deserted house coupled with the story of Judith's murder would lead the children of the town to deem it a "haunted house." Judith and her murder played a somewhat significant role in Michael's future murders. In 1978, he stole her headston to make Dr. Samuel Loomis believe that he had, indeed, come home. Later that same night he broke into the elementary school. The police and Dr. Loomis found a picture that Michael drew of his family with a large butcher knife sticking out of Judith. Halloween 6 (1995) There is some contradiction between what was revealed in this movie and what was shown in the first movie. On Halloween 1963, Michael and Laurie were left in the care of Minnie Blankenship, a neighbor who lived across the street from the Myers family, while Mr. and Mrs. Myers went out. Judith, however, was home alone with her boyfriend. While at Mrs. Blackenship's house, Michael was inflicted with the Curse of Thorn—a druidic curse that granted its bearer supernatural strength and forced him to kill his family members. Years later, in 1995, Mrs. Blankenship, herself a member of the Cult of Thorn, and a former victim of the curse, would comment that "The voice came to him, the night he killed his sister!" In this film, the Judith's murder unfolds similarly to the original 1978 film, with the exception that Michael Myers walks across the street to witness his sister and her boyfriend making out. In the original, it is implied that he was in his house to begin with, not Mrs. Blankenship's. Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:1947 births Category:1963 deaths Category:Halloween (1978) characters Category:Halloween characters